Vehicles having cargo bodies are used in the transportation industry for transporting many different types of cargo. Certain cargo bodies may be refrigerated and insulated to transport temperature-sensitive cargo. The use of metal components within the floor, roof, sidewalls, and/or nose of the cargo body may contribute to heat loss from the interior of the cargo body and/or higher overall weight of the truck body. In order to reduce heat loss and the overall weight of the truck body, some cargo bodies are now being made of composite materials. However, coupling the composite materials to a chassis of the cargo vehicle has proven to be difficult, because present mounting apparatuses are generally relatively heavy and cumbersome to install. Thus, a need exists for a mounting apparatus for coupling the cargo body of a vehicle to the chassis of the vehicle that is lighter weight and easier to install.